


Twelve Months

by PandoraAbyss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Just two dorks falling in love honestly, M/M, Naruto's pov, Post-Chapter 698
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: When Sasuke is brought back to Konoha, Tsunade is forced to hand out a punishment for his crime and he is placed under house arrest with Naruto as his guard. A whole year together. Twelve months of Naruto learning about him.





	Twelve Months

When Sasuke came back, Tsunade was forced to punish him; it was one of the last decisions she needed to make before she passed the hat on to Kakashi.

Nothing _bad_ of course. It was well known if they _did_ decide on anything that Naruto deemed far too unfair he would rain down hell on all of them with little to no remorse. He had a feeling they all _feared_ him, even if it was just a little. He wasn’t surprised, he would fear him too. Besides, it had hardly been Tsunade’s idea, knowing Naruto’s stance on Sasuke. It had been the council, pushing the “necessity” that he needed to be punished for his crimes as a missing nin. In the end, she agreed, but only if it was on _her_ terms.

So, the punishment was just forcing him to stay in Konoha for a year and spend a sort of “house arrest” with the only person who could oppose him as his “guard” – Naruto.

Basically, they had to move in together for a whole twelve months. Naruto _definitely_ wasn’t mad about the idea, despite that tiny, small voice in his head telling him he was being used again (that voice was, luckily, not Kurama, who was teasing him all the time now that they were friendlier with each other). Sasuke was just opposed to the idea of being stuck in Konoha for a year…not that he was complaining outwardly, but Naruto could just _tell_.

They got a new apartment, given to them by Tsunade (“I don’t want you two killing each other or something because you have to share Naruto’s tiny bed!”) that was spacious for two people but also small enough that the only clear escape was the two windows in each of their rooms and the door to the hallway of their floor.

Not that he was _planning_ escape, even if he obviously wanted it.

“This isn’t my home anymore, Naruto.” He had said softly to him one night over tea, a few days after they had officially moved into the apartment. He looked up from his cup, meeting Naruto’s eyes behind the steam. “The only reason I’m here is because you are.”

Naruto’s mouth felt dry, and he didn’t answer since he could hardly make a coherent thought. He only sipped his tea, stomach churning with _butterflies_ at the confession.

His face felt warm. He blamed it on the tea.

 

He learned a lot of things about Sasuke during their first month together.

Sasuke, in the mornings, was the biggest grouch he’s ever seen. Bigger than Naruto could be when he was woken up a bit too early. He always stumbled out of his room with his hair wild, his pajamas nearly falling off of him, and grumbling as he rubbed his eyes and made himself a cup of tea. He teased him about how grouchy he was, but found it too adorable and stopped whenever the other boy would glare at him.

He learned that he was quiet throughout the day, mostly resigning himself to his thoughts but he never minded Naruto’s presence. It almost felt like he was inviting it most times. And despite liking silence, he also liked to hear Naruto chat about random things. It was so domestic, it filled something _warm_ in Naruto’s heart.

But when Sasuke _needed_ silence, when there was something just too _loud_ about day to day life, he would sit in his room and close the door. Never locking it, since that would break the punishment he was under, but Naruto learned not to barge in. It was pretty much the same on snooping in on his privacy. Besides, he understood the need to be alone every once in a while, even if he craved being around people all of the time.

By the second month, he learned Sakura still had a fierce crush on Sasuke, and she was apparently hopeful for a chance at a romance with him. He, honestly, had not thought much about it at first – he had gotten so used to her love for him, he had ignored any differing feelings that she could be wrong or out of line somehow. Sakura visited whenever she wasn’t working with Tsunade in the hospital, mostly to sit with them for lunch or a chat that lasted around two hours or so. Her flirting towards Sasuke was almost painfully obvious, and Naruto had, sadly, turned a blind eye to it. Whenever she started flirting he would look away and tune it out. Because, somehow, it caused something to grip his heart like _jealousy_ though, scarily enough, he couldn’t place who it was for.

It was only until Sasuke had admitted to him, out loud one night before they were both going to turn in for bed, that the flirting made him incredibly uncomfortable. He detailed that he had absolutely no feelings for her and to be flirted with when he had told her he’s not interested was annoying and uncomfortable, especially since there was no way for him to actively get away from it this time.

Naruto had grimaced at the memories of the harsh ways Sasuke had rejected Sakura’s advances in the past, though he did promise to talk to Sakura. In the end, it worked out. She was upset that he wasn’t ever going to return her feelings, but she ended up respecting that he didn’t want her flirting with him. Things got a bit more civil, and they managed to talk a bit more without the awkwardness in the air.

During the third month, Naruto realized that Sasuke was like a cat with how he liked to take naps. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it before – it’s hard to miss a whole body sitting motionless on the couch for about an hour, but somehow, he was oblivious enough not to notice.

Perhaps what made him realize was when they were sitting in comfortable silence one day, and Sasuke had suddenly fallen asleep right next to him, resting his head right on his shoulder.

Naruto had _refused_ to move an inch that hour. Sasuke was far too cute and he looked so _vulnerable_ like this. It was one of the rare times where he had this calm expression like he had no worries. He was bewildered when he woke and found himself on Naruto’s shoulder, and Naruto resting on his head asleep as well, but neither seemed to mind very much.

Naruto learned Sasuke liked to use him as a pillow ever since then.

During the fourth month, Naruto learned most of Sasuke’s mannerisms. He could read him before, but now he was sure he had him like a book. Now, he knew when Sasuke was craving silence, when he was craving a cup of tea, when he wanted attention (it was cute, actually, Sasuke would sort of sit next to him in stubborn silence and rest his head on his shoulder until he gave him attention) and various other things.

He also learned Sasuke’s hands are cold most of the time. They were especially nice to hold after a cup of tea scalded his skin, even if Kurama was healing it for him. But there was no way he just happened to like holding his hand, _no way_.

…Even if they were really soft.

The fifth month, he learned Sasuke had nightmares.

It wasn’t surprising, he had various nightmares himself, but one night Sasuke had actually come to his room after one that was especially bad. Naruto let him slip under the blankets with him, keeping his distance but still letting their fingers entwine. He whispered reassurances to him. That he was _fine_ that everything would be _ok_. Sasuke had fallen asleep after that, reassured by his presence. Naruto stayed awake for a little longer, running a hand through Sasuke’s hair (another thing he learned; Sasuke’s hair is very soft and he doesn’t seem to mind that it’s seemingly growing longer, starting to reach his shoulders. He liked the idea of Sasuke with long hair anyway).

He learned that Sasuke cuddles in his sleep, and doesn’t like when he’s woken up in the morning, by the sun or the _metaphorical_ sun (Naruto laughed when he had tried shaking Sasuke awake and he had replied with “ _Shut up Sun let me sleep_ ”).

He learned quickly that they both didn’t like being alone at night anymore.

The sixth month, Naruto realized Sasuke’s eyes were pretty, and easy to get lost in. He learned that if you weren’t careful, you could end up staring at him until he teased you for it. He learned that sometimes, when they got really close, Sasuke would look at his lips and lick his own.

He learned that Sasuke was an awkward and hesitant kisser.

But he learned that he also seemed eager to learn how to do it better, which was fine. He was more than willing to learn with him.

The seventh month, he learned Sasuke sometimes can’t sleep and will talk about anything on his mind. He learned that he still thought about Itachi and his parents and his clan. That he thinks about his decisions and the things he could have done better.

He learned Sasuke sometimes, wasn’t one to do things with his words, but with his actions. That he may not _say_ he cares but he’d give him a look or entwine their hands and Naruto would _know_. When he wanted something, he would get it, even if that meant the last cup of milk or a quick kiss, or more kisses.

He learned that Sasuke liked to lay _on_ him for naps. He learned that there’s something really warm about napping with him.

The eighth month, he learned that Sasuke likes to take things slow. He allows kisses and caresses but none that pass certain boundaries. Naruto didn’t mind. This felt too special to let it go as quickly as his teenage fantasies led him to believe it would. He let himself drown in the warmth that he got from just being around him instead.

The ninth month, he learned Sasuke likes to steal his clothes. Apparently, he seemed to like his sweaters more than the ones Kakashi had provided for him. He had absolutely no excuse for this, other than incredibly lame ones that made Naruto laugh, but he honestly didn’t mind.

Besides, Sasuke’s sweaters smelled more like him anyway.

The tenth month, Naruto learned that Sasuke liked to stargaze on days where sleep really wasn’t coming for him. On those days, Naruto would sit on the roof with him. They would talk and relax and have their fingers entwined. Sometimes they’d share kisses too.

When dawn would break, the two of them would sleepily have some breakfast before crashing on one of the beds, waking up hours later with limbs tangled and groggy, but they both felt better than before.  

The eleventh month, he learned Sasuke wanted to leave the village once the punishment was over. Naruto was…horrified. He had to force himself not to jump to conclusions as he remembered that Sasuke wasn’t _happy_ in Konoha. He was only here because _he_ was here.

He learned Sasuke wanted him to go with him.

He learned Sasuke had plans for where he wanted to go. The things he wanted to learn and see before they could set on their plans to try and change how things are. He wanted to do it with him. He wanted to do it together.

They wouldn’t be gone long, he had promised. Maybe a year or two at most. He asked him for just another twelve months with him. Just another twelve months together.

Naruto needed time to think.

The twelfth month felt like a goodbye. Naruto didn’t want it to be. He was still thinking. He wanted to be Hokage, but Kakashi had filled the seat for the moment and he knew he wasn’t ready yet. He also knew that his friends would be fine, that Sasuke was just asking what he was willing to give him even before these twelve months.

Sasuke or Konoha?  

 

The end of the month came. Sasuke notified Kakashi of his decision and he approved it despite the oncoming complaints from the council. When he had packed, and left his room, though, he was surprised to find Naruto in the kitchen wearing travelling clothes and a bag next to him.

“Oh, sorry, I wanted breakfast first before we go.” Naruto gave him the cheekiest smile he could. There were eggs for the two of them on the table. Burnt on the edges, as usual.

“…I thought you didn’t want to come.” He glanced at the other male, hope burned in his chest. “…you decided to give me another twelve months?”

Naruto just laughed and stood, walking over to Sasuke and running his hands through his hair, stopping just at his neck in that way he _knew_ made him a little weaker. He smiled and leaned in, giving him a soft, meaningful kiss. He pulled away, his smile was still there.

“I’ll give you as many months as you want. You don’t have to stop at twelve.” He muttered, resting their foreheads against each other.

“…even if I ask for 24? 36?” He was teasing now, but Naruto was still smiling. His hand slipped into his own.

“You could ask for _infinity_ and I’d still say yes.”

Warmth burst in his chest. He glanced away, barely able to wrap his head around what he was proposing. “…maybe one day I will.”

Naruto squeezed his hand. “Can’t wait.”


End file.
